


Dirty Little Secret

by kaitothesoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 08:42:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16472321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitothesoo/pseuds/kaitothesoo
Summary: Kyungsoo is sick being the forever thirdwheel buti nalang may nakilala siyang hot young daddy na possibly makakaahon sa kanya out of the shithole.





	Dirty Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Ano to- Hoy guard bakit may porn

Aanhin mo ang TGIF kung alas diyes na ng gabi at nasa opisina ka pa, pinapatay ang sarili sa tambak na paper works?

Napa groan nalang ang pinaka batang CEO sa bansa, Kim Jongin, Age, 29- habang pilit na iniintindi ang contract proposal ng isang kumpanya. Gustuhin man niyang umuwi, matulog at magpahinga sa tabi ng girlfriend ay hindi na pwede, kasi tangina sa sobrang workaholic niya ay iniwan na pala siya ng halos labindalawang taong kasintahan na si Luhan.

Mahal naman talaga siya ng babae subalit these past few years, dahil sa mataas na ambition ng nasabing CEO ng isang maganda at marangyang buhay para sa kanila ay unti unti na palang nagkaka lamat ang masayang relasyon at hindi na naaalagaan.

Yung parang well-trimmed garden na napabayaan at sinakop na ng mga nagtataasang damo, na kahit anong pilit at sunod mo sa pag bubunot ay susulpot at susulpot padin sila. 

Habang nasa kalagitnaan ng self-pity, Jongin flinches when the eerily silent office got conquered by a loud ringtone ng kanyang cellphone. Quickly the annoyed male reaches for his device na was hidden na pala under a pile of paperworks.

“Kim, ano G ka? TGIF naman tsaka wag mong sasabihin na mag oovertime ka. Parang awa pare Saturday bukas walang pasok." Diretsahan at walang prenong himutok ni Park Chanyeol, bff ni Jongin at business partner din. 

“Alam mo namang-“

“Wala ng madaming satsat pa kasi, andito kami sa Cable Car, sumunod ka dito ngayon din Kim Jongin habang nag pipigil pa ako, kung hindi ay ako mismo ang kakaladkad sayo diyan sa opisina mo.”

“Here you are with your empty threats.” Ngisi ni Jongin sa kaibigan na puro salita lang.

“tangina pre, kapag wala ka pa dito within thirty minutes I’ll fucking burn down that building!” At bago pa makaangal si Jongin ay namatay na ang linya.

Napa sigh ulit siya at without another choice he choose to comply nalang to what Chanyeol had requested or forced him to do. He rather suffers a major hangover the next day than suffer his bestfriend’s endless and annoying nagging. 

After grabbing his wallet and car keys, Jongin finally departed, leaving his office dark and cold.

\--

“Hoy Soo! Okay ka pa?” Mali man pero eto si Minseok, walang humpay sa kakatawa sa lasing na Kyungsoo. Hindi naman niya masisisi ang bestfriend dahil sino ba naman ang may gusto maging forever third wheeler? Right? 

Siguro mas pinili nalang laklakin ni Kyungsoo ang isang bucket na bote ng Tanduay Ice kaysa namang mainggit sa malalaswang public display of affection ng mag syotang Minseok at Jongdae. Kawawa naman ang dalaga, single- NBSB even na nga, martir pa at third wheeler ng bestfriend niya. 

“O-kay lang.” Hirap na sagot ni Kyungsoo bago tunggain ulit ang bote ng t-ice. 

“Soo wag ka papasobra, may papa sa likurang table baka bet mo.” Panunukso ni Jongdae sabay wiggle ng holy eyebrows niya.

Nag giggle naman ng napaka landi si Kyungsoo bago napalingon sa direksyon ng nasabing prospect at mabilisang sinulyap ito.

Hmm, lasing man si Kyungsoo pero naaninag padin niya ang gwapong mukha ng lalaki, matangos ang ilong, masasarap ang makakapal na labi, (yes masarap kahit hindi pa natitikman, woman’s instinct kumbaga), sharp jawline, at shit, bes, mga mumsh, mga bakla, sa baba, ang kanyang mga namumutok na biceps na halos masira na ang sleeves ng fitted white tshirt ay napaka yuuuum, naiimagine na ni kyungsoo na bina balibag siya nito sa kama.

“Yum.” Ngisi niya sa mga kaibigan.

“Gaga ka!” At muntik ng maligo si Kyungsoo sa T-ice na sinaboy ni Minseok sa kanya, buti nalang kahit tipsy eh ninja moves padin. 

“Type ko yang mga ganyan.” Hayag niya tsaka tumayo, nag sign sa magsyota na magpalit ng upuan para naman maenjoy nya ang view.

Maya maya pa sa nasabing table ng yummy prospect ni Kyungsoo.

“Pre, kanina pa yan nakatingin sayo, type ka ata.” Bulong ni Chanyeol sa katabi, si Jongin naman ay hindi na sumagot at sa halip ay pinatong ang isang siko sa mesa, uminom sa kanyang baso habang pinaraanan ng kanyang dila ang lower part ng rim ng baso, mata ay malagkit na nakatingin sa babaeng kanina pa niya katitigan tapos ang gago ng smirk.

Nagpatuloy pa ang mga tropa ng CEO sa pag aasaran, kwentuhan about chikababes, one night stands and all that adult stuffs, siya naman busy sa pakikipag eye fucking. Subalit hindi kalaunan ay naudlot din ito ng narinig ang not so forbidden name ng ex. Tumingin siya kay Sehun, kaibigan din nila na naka upo sa harapan ni Chanyeol.

“huh?” Tanong ng lalaking nasa Planet of Lust ang isip.

“Kako, puntahan mo na yang babae kung tipo mong ikama, total five months na din kayong hiwalay ni Luhan ibig sabihin-“

“Ano? Five months?” Istorbo ni Chanyeol sa kaibigang nagsasalita. “Dude, I am not even sure if I could survive a week without sex.”

“Not a week pero ikaw Chanyeol, mamamatay ka kahit isang araw palang na wala kang action.” 

“Gago ka dude pero true.” Halakhak ni Chanyeol sabay high five kay Sehun na nawala na ang pares ng mata sa sobrang pagtawa. 

Jongin naman back in eye fucking the girl na ngayon ay namumula na sa kalasingan na nag pout pa ata before bumulong sa mga kaibigan at tumayo.

“So Jong-“

“hmm?” ungol ni Jongin bilang tugon sa pagtawag ni Sehun sa pangalan nya.

“Free ka ba next-“ At parang hangad talaga ng langit na hindi makausap ng maayos si Jongin that night kasi for the nth fucking time ay naputol ang sasabihin ng kaibigan ng biglang may umupo sa lap ni Jongin.

Yes, sa lap mismo ni Jongin at parang hindi alam ng babae ang salitang “Hiya” dahil pati ang dalawang maiiksing kamay ay pinulupot sa leeg ng CEO na nagulat din.

“Hi!” Sensual na bati ng babae, napa smirk nalang si Jongin ng marealize na ka eye fuck pala niya kanina ang babae. “I’m Kyungsoo and hmmm, you can take me home.”

Nagtingin nalang sina Sehun at Chanyeol, nag she-share ng nakakalokong ngiti.

Mabilis namang pumulupot ang kamay ni Jongin sa bewang ni Kyungsoo tsaka nilubog ang mukha sa makinis at maputing leeg ng dalaga. 

“Are you sure?” 

And without hesitation Kyungsoo heedlessly nods.

\--

“Tangina Kyungsoo.. you felt so fucking tight on my cock.” Jongin moaned in between his harsh pounding on Kyungsoo’s pink pussy. Her walls continue to clench unto his hard dick as she approaches her climax. 

But Jongin being deprived of sex for months and tasting another dish does not want to end it just yet, not when he's having the most amazing sex of his life. 

Manhandling the small woman underneath his glistening body unto fours, Kyungsoo could only gasps as Jongin barely gives her time to react when he quickly plunges back inside her heat.

“Tangina..” Moan ulit ni Jongin ng bigla niyang binilisan ang pag thrust, ang kaninang maputi na pwetan ni Kyungsoo ay ngayon nangangamatis na sa intensidad ng pag dampi ng balat sa balat.

Ang sarap ni Kyungsoo, yun lang ang nasa isip ni Jongin while he fucks her brain out.

Yes surely Jongin had done this a million times with Luhan but never she felt delicious as this stranger he’s currently fucking.

“Faster..” Iyak ni Kyungsoo, ang kanang kamay ay naglalaro na sa kanyang dibdib. 

And who is Jongin not to comply for such delicious request? Hawak ang beywang ng dalaga, binilisan pa lalo ni Jongin ang pag fuck kay Kyungsoo.

Isa, dalawa, Tatlo at sabay nilang inabot ang rurok.

Jongin pulls out and watches as their mixed cums flows down her thighs, a smirk breaks out on his face at Kyungsoo gasps when Jongin starts pushing their cums back inside her anus.

"Fuck that was amazing." Hingal ni kyungsoo na nakangiti and Jongin is suddenly whipped.

Kyungsoo lays there, catching her stolen breathes with eyes closed and tomato red cheeks, and Jongin thought he's feeling lucky- that the girl he just had sex with is this beautiful. With all these cheesy thoughts, Jongin Jr. suddenly comes back to life, Jongin internally grumbled pero binagsak din ang katawan sa taas ng nakadapang hubad na babae. 

"We aren't done yet here baby girl." Kyungsoo literally shivered when Jongin nips her earlobe. 

Naka tatlong round na sila at parehas parin silang nag iinit at nag hahanap pa. 

Kyungsoo driven by alcohol, ay biglang tinaas nya ang hips hanggang magdikit ang pwet at ang tite ni jongin na ngayon ay naninigas ulit. 

Nagsmirk si Jongin ng maramdaman iyon at sinimulang ikiskis ang tite nito sa pwetan ni kyungsoo. 

"Gusto mo pa? Gusto mo pa ng tite ko?" Bulong ng lalaki na ngayon ay hinihimas ang basang ari ni Kyungsoo. 

Nang nahirapan ng tiisin ni Kyungsoo ang lahat ng teasing ng lalaki ay mabilisang gumapang ang kamay niya patungo sa galit ng tite ng CEO. Nang mahawakan ay sinalsal niya muna ng mabilisan bago siya tumuwad pa at tuluyang makapasok sa kanya ang malaking tite. 

Pero, bakit ulo palang ang nakapasok ngunit ang sakit na? Pakiramdam ni Kyungsoo ay hinihiwa siya. Ang sakit ng pwet nya at-

"Gusto mo din pala ng tinitira dito?" Ngisi ni Jongin tsaka tinuluyang pinasok ang pwet ni Kyungsoo. 

Sa sobrang sakit hindi maiwasang maiyak ni kyungsoo. Tumulo ang luha niya at umiyak. 

"Jongin please pull out." But Jongin likes the tight warm massaging his galit na galit na tite. 

"Ssssh. I'll be gentle. Naipasok na eh." Para tulungan maibsan ang sakit na iniinda, minasahe nalang ni jongin ang bewang ng dalaga at pinaliguan ng halik ang balikat, sinisipsip at minarmakahan ang kanyang balikat. 

Mga ilang minuto pa ang lumipas, unti unting naging komportable si Kyungsoo at sinimulan na ring humagod ni Jongin.

Hindi mabilis ngunit malalim ang bawat pagkantot ni Jongin, alam niyang first time ng babae ng ganito kaya hindi niya sinagad. 

Dahan dahan ngunit walang katapusang pagkantot ang binigay ng CEO, pawis ni Jongin ay naiipon sa hubad na likuran ng babae.

"Babe Puta ang sarap mo.." Patuloy na ungol ni Jongin when her walls starts clenching on his dick, giving him almost a hard time para mag pull out. "lalabasan na ko." At ngayon, binilisan na ni jongin ang paglabas pasok sa masikip na pwetan ni kyungsoo sabay pagbagsak ng kanyang palad sa magkabilang asscheeks ng babae na ungol lang ng ungol, ang kamay niya ay nakakapit sa unan. 

Ng malapit ng labasan si Jongin bigla siyang ng pull out, nag whimper lang si Kyungsoo at mabilisang tumayo, ininda ang sakit sa ibabang parte ng katawan at gumapang palapit sa nakaluhod na CEO, sina salsal ang tite na siya namang kinuha ni Kyungsoo at sinusubo. Blowing Jongin to completion at nilunok ang tamod. 

The sex is amazing, Jongin almost died sa intensity ng climax niya, ang daming lumabas sa kanya ngunit walang reklamo si kyungsoo at nilunok lahat.

Jongin can absolutely go as far as six rounds pag ginaganahan pero apat palang at sobrang worn out na niya, gustuhin niya mang makipagkantutan until sunlight pero hindi na keribels kaya napahilata nalang siya at nakatulog pagkatapos hilahin ang hingal na babae palapit sa katawan niya.

 

\--

"Jusko Kyungsoo mag iisang linggo na yang pigsa mo, tirisin ko na kasi!" 

"Ate wag na!" Kontra ni Kyungsoo habang tinatago ang pwet at tumakbo palayo sa paboritong pinsan. Wala naman kasing pigsa eh.

Isang linggo na after ng the infamous amazing one night stand ni Kyungsoo subalit parang kahapon lang. Masakit padin ang lower part ng katawan niya, may mga chikinini pa na kumakalat sa maputing katawan- sa collarbones, sa hita at hindi mabilang sa dibdib niya.

Lasing din siya noon, hindi niya nakuha ang pangalan ng lalaking nagpaligaya sa kanya. Pagkagising kasi ay siya lang mag isa sa kwarto. Walang bakas ng lalaki maliban sa pananakit ng katawan ni kyungsoo. Typical na one night stand, nalungkot man ngunit partida din dahil she had the best fuck of her life.

"Sige na, para masamahan mo na ako bukas." Sabi ni Baekhyun na may paglalambing.

Magkikita kasi ang nasabing pinsan nito at ang boyfriend nya bukas, kasama ang kaibigan ng lalaki at fiancé. Hindi maintindihan ni kyungsoo kung bakit ba siya ginagawang third wheel ng lintek na mga pumapag ibig? Iniinsulto ba sya dahil walang lalaking nagtatagal sa kanya? Hay hirap pag walang lovelife.

"Iinuman ko nalang ng gamot to ate, pwede kitang samahan bukas." Napa pout si Kyungsoo, habang masayang niyakap ng excited na pinsan.

 

Anim na araw na ang nakalipas, ang daming nangyari, lalong nagtambakan ang mga paper works sa office table ni jongin pero bumabalik parin sa kanyang isip ang maamong natutulog na mukha ng babaeng naikama recently. He knew with what had happened just a few days back ay dapat naka move on na siya, pero hindi talaga. He cant even close his eyes without thinking how her mouth occupies his dick. Buang na sya. 

Ang babae ay tila multong sinusundan siya, isang multo na parehong gusto at ayaw nyang mawala. Sabi nga ni Chanyeol ay baka magaling talaga sa bed, pero sabi naman ni Sehun, baka dahil lumulunok ng tamod. Mga gonggong talaga tong mga kaibigan nya minsan hindi din nakakatulong at napapatanong si jongin kung bakit ito pa ang mga naging kaibigan. Gustuhin man niyang pektusan ay hinayaan na niya kasi: Mood, partly true naman yun, first, he liked how the younger girl let him dominates her body and second, nagaglit ulit ang tite niya habang minamasdan ang pag lulon ng naikama sa tamod niya.

Busy sa pag sscan ng mga application ng OJT si Jongin, yes hindi nya job pero as a meticulous CEO he is ay gusto niya alam lahat ng nangyayari sa kumpanya niya, lalo na sa manpower at work force kasi for him the employees is big factor sa ikakaunlad ng kumpanya. 

Isa nalang din at matatapos na siya pero Chanyeol being a cockblocker ay biglng pumasok without a knock. Bro codes eh. 

"Pre, dinner tonight ha." Paalala ni Chanyeol sa kaibigan sabay hablot sa papel na hawak hawak ng CEO. Napa groan nalang si Jongin, fuck Park Chanyeol, ang nasabing higante naman napangiti ng malisyoso habang binabasa ang nakasulat dito. "I like this girl. We should hire her." Napa groan ulit si Jongin.

 

Masakit man ang lower part ng katawan ni Kyungsoo (re: pwet) ay patuloy nya itong ininda para sa happiness ng pinsan, uminom nadin naman siya ng gamot at thankful din na kahit papano naibsan ang kirot na nadarama. fuck, anal sex? never again. Unless anal sex with that hot daddy.

"They're here na pala." Sambit ni Baekhyun na nagnakaw ng lumilipad na attention ni Kyungsoo. Napa 'huh' nalang si Kyungsoo at parang magnet na nakasundo ang mata sa pinsang halos lumipad na patungo sa reserved table ng fiance. 

Napangiti si Kyungsoo habang nakatingin sa ngayo'y nagkakahiyaan paring magfiance. She's truly glad na Baekhyun had finally got her prince. Finally their dreams nung mga bata pa sila is coming true. Finding their one true love and getting married with them, bokya man lovleife niya atleast si Baekhyun meron na. 

Sa sobrang emotional ni Kyungsoo at that moment hindi niya namataan na medyo matagal nadin siyang nakatayo lang a few steps away sa table nila kung hindi pa siya tinawag ng pinsan ay hindi na siya nakabalik sa ulirat. Upang hindi na mapahiya lalo lumapit na siya sa mesang may apat na taong naghihintay sa kanya, ang magpapakasal, isang napakagandang babae na nakatingin sa kanya at isang pamilyar na lalaki na tall, dark, handsome, delicious (yum, bon apetit bitches) na naka one night-

Isang hakbang nalang sana at makakaupo na siya and give comfort sa masakit niyang pwet subalit what the hell is this guy doing right here? sa table nila Chanyeol at Baekhyun?? 

Nagtagpo ang gulat na mata nila ng kanyang mysterious-fuck-me-daddy-again subalit mabilisan din ang pagkalas, Chanyeol kind of smirked sa awkwardness na nasaksihan kasi the asshole knew everything and it is new to see Jongin being awkward and uncomfortable around his ka one night stand. 

and in an instant ang mainit na fucking nila ni hot daddy replayed like sirang plaka sa utak niya. It was hot, hot and hot. God, she wanted more of them and the thought of them fucking like horny rabbits turned her on right at that fucking spot. 

"Hey Soo, this is Jongin, Yeol's bestfriend.." Pagpapakilala ng pinsan. "And here, is Luhan, Jongin's soon to be wife."

"Soon to be wife."

"Soon to be wife."

"Soon to be wife."

Fuck, so hot daddy is engaged then? And Kyungsoo is obviously a fucking one night stand, just another different dish na tinikman at kinama lang. Sad. 

Sa sobrang disappointment Kyungsoo missed Chanyeol's and the other couple's greeting. Naupo nalang siya sa isang vacant seat across hot daddy. 

And to say that that night is the longest and tortorous night for the woman is an understatement.

\--

Kyungsoo is ravishing her cold mango shake when her phone suddenly began blasting. Embarrassed, she hastily answers not bothering to check who the caller is. 

A series of nod, yes, thank you and another yes, Kyungsoo is kind of celebrating inside, finally, her dream internship to one of the biggest company in the country and Asia is andiyan na, bumukas ng pinto for her. Although she have to attend a face to face interview with the CEO, Kyungsoo is sure nadin naman that she got the only spot.

After the call, Kyungsoo quickly typed in Baekhyun's number, too excited to share the great news. 

 

Nervousness streams inside Kyungsoo's every vessels as she waits outside the office for hee scheduled interview. Thankfully the interview will start exactly at the scheduled time kasi dinala na siya ng marahil secretary ng CEO inside the closed office.

Ang tahimik na opisina ay maya maya pa ay naputol ng isang pag imporma ng sekretarya sa nakatalikod na upuan ng boss bago lumabas ng silid.

At lalo pang lumakas ang kabog ng dibdib ni Kyungsoo. Sana lang lord wag siyang kabahan pa lalo habang iniinterview ng isang matandang mayaman at kalbong CEO-

Ay punyeta! Teka, bakit isang napaka lustful na smirk ang ng welcome kay kyungsoo. instead sa iniiexpect kasing may edad na boss ay isang Jongin Kim ang nakaupo. Siya ba talaga ang boss? Or teka lang, is fate playing with her? Bakit lalong lumiliit ata ang mundo nila ng greatest-sex-but-sadly-taken na daddy niya? Did she saved the planet she also destroyed in her past para lang maging gifted at tortured at the same time? 

"Good Morning Miss Do. You may take your seat." Napaka seksing pagkakasabi ni Jongin and mama mia, Kyungsoo is silently aiming to pull the empty chair to take a seat when the CEO talked again. "Who said you're sitting there?" Isang playful na smirk ang namuo sa mga labi ni Jongin habang tinatapik ang sariling lap. Telling Kyungsoo to fill in the spot. 

And fuck, fate is obviously toying with her when she found herself on top of the CEO's lap faster than a bullet. 

 

Chanyeol endlessly grunts, mentally complaining and cursing Jongin for making him wait. Supposedly they're having lunch together pero the secretary informed him the unavailability ng kaibigan dahil may kausap pa daw. 

Not patient enough, when his 15 minutes of waiting turned 30, Chanyeol turned the knob to open the door but what the hell?? Why is it locked? Confused, Chanyeol leaned unto the thick mahogany door just to heard a- fuck yes! a loud skin slapping against skin at isang "Fuck Soo! you felt so good against my cock."

Chanyeol began walking away nalang na confused after realizing the situation on the other side of the locked door, this is so wrong, he should be a good friend educating his friend about his immorality, he's engaged but here Jongin is, fooling around. On top of that, fooling around with Kyungsoo, his lover's favorite baby cousin. Alam niya the Baekhyun could possibly kill him and worst, break their wedding kapag nalamang hindi pinrotektahan ng karelasyon ang pinsan. 

But something- there is a glow, a spark in Jongin's eyes na naghihinder, stopping Chanyeol from what he's supposed to do as a great friend and a lover.

Fuck Jongin Kim, he groans as he walks away.

 

"You fucking never fail." Chuckle ni Jongin habang hinihingal. Katatapos niya lang kasing kantutin ulit ang naikama niya na ngayon ay hinahabol ang hininga at kinakalma ang puso. 

"Yeah, you too." Malanding tawa ni Kyungsoo habang ang kanyang daliri ay patuloy sa paglalaro sa pawis na leeg ng CEO. 

"Why don't we do this often?" Landi back ni Jongin, mata ay malagkit na nakatitig sa dalaga. 

"Often?" Kyungsoo leans in, licking the CEO's earlobes before whispering. "I want your cock every fucking second of the day fucking every holes of my body- daddy." And he passionately kissed her for the countless time that day.

\--

Sa unang dalawang linggong internship ng dalaga sa kumpanya ni Jongin, hindi maiwasan nitong ma down ang sarili, pumapasok kasi sa isip niya na she just got the spot kasi secret fubu siya ng CEO, his mistress, his little slut needless to say. 

Pero lahat ng nawalang self confidence, bino-boost naman ni Jongin ang dalaga. Endlessly he assures her na the HR decided to hire her kasi because of her qualifications, she has good grades, pleasing personality and they saw how smart she is. (bobo nga lang pagdating kay Jongin.) Yes, ika nga, even smart people is a fool to love. love? lust? whatever. Kyungsoo chooses the latter. Love she will never become to an alpha god, Jongin Kim.

 

"Ah! Ah!" moan ni Kyungsoo habang fina-fuck ang sarili sa matigas at galit na galit na tite ni Jongin. Traffic kasi sa Edsa at pareho silang horny, blowjob or hand job lang naman ang hiningi niya kay kyungsoo, hindi quick sex pero here she is, bouncing on his cock habang stuck sa kahabaan ng traffic. Tinted din naman ang car so their identities are kinda safe sa kung may maka halata man na motorista. 

"Ah, relax baby girl." Chuckle ni Jongin, bago kagatin ang exposed shoulder ng dalaga. His warm hands stopping, steadying Kyungsoo from excessive bouncing. Gusto man niyang labasan pero he longs for Kyungsoo's wrecked mewls more. 

"Tangina Daddy, please please.." Pagmamakaawa ng dalaga like a slut. Napa chuckle nalang lalo si Jongin and his warm hands travelled in between her thighs, not long after Jongin began rubbing her clit habang nagba-bounce si Kyungsoo sa kanyang yummy na cock.

 

When the two started their secret affair, Kyungsoo's apartment became their den. Jongin's house is a little dangerous kasi because of Luhan. 

Sometimes they'd stay up all night fucking each other, some other night's they'd just talks about how they spend their days. Minsan naman, cuddle, Kyungsoo cutely snuggling on Jongin's chest or sometimes the Jongin does especially pag super stress siya sa work. 

Jongin remained engaged, wala mang karapatan subalit nasasaktan si kyungsoo sa fact na ito. She takes whatever she can get ignoring the fact that her heart wants whole of him. But she's the kabit na nga, napaka kapal pa ng pagmumukha niyang angkinin pa si Jongin. Masakit man ang kirot ng kanyang puso ay ininda nalang niya. Pinasok niya to eh, magtiis siya.

Nang makarating ang dalawa sa loob ng apartment ni Kyungsoo, mga damit ay nagliparan sa bawat sulok, mga katawa'y automatic ng nag dikit. 

Naouno ng halakhak ang apartment ng biglang buhatin ng binata ang dalaga patungo sa maliit na kama at hiniga si kyungsoo, ang magandang mukha ay pinaliguan ng maraming malalambing na halik. 

"Jongin stop stop, it tickles." Tawa niya na nagmimistulang musika sa pandinig ng CEO. 

"Hay Kyungsoo, nakakagigil ka." Sambit ni jongin bago tuluyang ipinasok ang galit ng tite sa mainit na butas ni kyungsoo. Napakapit nalang bigla si Kyungsoo sa buhok ng matanda. 

Araw araw man silang nagtatalik ay hindi parin nagsasawa si Jongin sa mainit na sensasyon na bumabalot sa kanyang palaging galit na tite. Being inside of Kyungsoo is like Jongin being home.

At paulit ulit, sabay nilang inaabot ang langit. 

 

Hindi mainit na katawan, malalambing na labi ang gumising sa dalaga, kung hindi ay matamis na amoy ng kape. 

"Breakfast in bed babe." Malambing na gising ni Jongin sa babae. Napangiti si Kyungsoo at bumangon, halik ay dumampi sa labi ng nakaupong Jongin sa gilid ng kama. 

"hmm." Nakangiting hum ni kyungsoo at pinag aaralan ang nakahandang almusal. "Toasts with heart shaped egg sa gitna." Sabi niya sabay kuha sa nasabing pagkain. "This tastes good." Napatawa si Jongin. Aesthetic man tignan ang hinanda alam naman niyang it does not taste any different sa typical toast and sunny side up na niluluto nya for her. 

Tahimik na kumakain si Kyungsoo, Jongin's warm palm cupping her one cheek, and she would often feed the guy, the latter would also steal chaste pecks on her lips. Kung titingnan para silang magkasintahan, pure lovers na inlove sa isa't isa, not fubus, not each other's dirty little secret either.

Kyungsoo is not foreign sa typical sight nila after spending a not so innocent night pero her heart races every single time. 

Yes, he does bring her body to heaven but her heart along with it. Kasi naman putang ina, sinong marupok ang hindi mahuhulog sa kasweetan ng isang Jongin Kim? Kyungsoo knew she's in danger, grave danger.

"Thank you Jongin." She smiled innocently, grateful for Jongin's warm affection na nagpapakalimot sa kanya na isang pagkakamali lang siya. 

"Anything for you babe." He replied with sincerity, eyes glistening with love. 

After having their lunch, Kyungsoo forcefully pushed the daddy out of her apartment saying Baekhyun would drop by, or any excuses para hindi pa magtagal ang matanda and Jongin will just pout and whine like a baby, stomping his feet sa floor childishly. 

but not after a long innocent make out session he'd grant her request and leave with a smile staining their faces. Not knowing Kyungsoo sheds a sad tear whenever he walks away. hay.

 

Jongin is happily humming while walking to where his car is parked when a familiar voice called his name. Turning around he saw Chanyeol wearing a serious face. 

"Luhan's been looking for you." Seryosong sabi ni Chanyeol sa nag wi-whistle pang Jongin. 

They're driving away from Kyungsoo's building na since ten minutes ago pa. 

"I texted her last night." Nakangiting sagot ni Jongin.

"Telling her what? That you've been fucking another woman behind her back?" And Jongin knew Chanyeol knew his complicated set up.

"Look Yeol-"

"No, look Jongin, yes, luhan broke up with you but she came back. She loved you still but you're just fooling around, unconsciously hurting her. Does Luhan deserves this? No. On top of this, you're fucking Soo pa, B's cousin of all women out there. Hindi ko alam if may kasal pang magaganap if Baekhyun hears about this secret rendezvous and me being a good friend na kinokonsente ka sa kahayupan mo." Jongin's grip on the steering wheel grew tighter as he listens to Chanyeol's annoying yet tamang ranting. "For my sake, for Luhan, for yours and Kyungsoo. End whatever you guys have bago pa may masaktan."

 

As he lays on his bed that night, Jongin realized he needed to do something. 

And maybe he choose to hurt someone who never deserves it at the first place.

 

\--

 

Friday na naman, excited na lahat ng empleyado pati mga estudyante kasi hello weekend, subalit ang mukha naman ni kyungsoo ay lunes palang. Malugkot siya, isang linggo na niyang hindi nakikita si Jongin, nasa taiwan kasi at lumipad ding Japan for a business trip. 

Mas kinakalungkot ni Kyungsoo eh wala man lang paramdam ang hot daddy Jongin niya, ayaw niya din itext dahil baka lumabas na clingy siya (kahit partly true) at magsawa agad ang ka fubu.

"Kyungsoo, pakidala naman neto sa office ni boss, papirmahan nadin." utos ng manager na si Junmyeon.

Napakunot noo ang intern. 

"Nandito si Jongin?"

"Sir Jongin Kyungsoo, ikaw pag narinig ka ng boss baka hindi mo matapos internship mo dito."

Mas lalong napakunot ng noo ang dalaga. 

"So andito po talaga siya??" 

"Oo, noong Wednesday pa. Hindi mo ba siya nakikita?" Umiling ang dalaga. "Busy ata, nagka problema kasi nung opening sa Osaka branch." Tumango nalang si Kyungsoo at masiglang kinuha ang folder na inuutos mula sa kamay ng manager at tsaka tuluyang naglakad patungo sa opisina ng CEO.

Nang makarating sa labas ng opisina, bumuntong hininga ang excited na malandi, inayos ang damit bago kumatok. Ng marinig ang boses ng binata ay dahan dahang pumasok ang dalaga.

Anjan na nga talaga si Jongin, naka salamin, buhok ay itim na di kagaya nung huling kita nila na brownish red. 

"Jongin?" Mahinang tawag ni kyungsoo sa lalaki na tutok sa papers. 

"Soo.." Pagod na sambit ni Jongin habang mata nila ay parehong nagkikita. Napangiti silang pareho at pabebeng lumakad palapit si Kyungsoo sa CEO. Pagkatapos ilapag ang folder sa mesa, Kyungsoo straightly headed sa lap ni Jongin, filling in her spot sabay palupot ng mga kamay sa leeg nito, katulad ng una nilang pagkikita sa bar.

"Hey.. andito ka na pala. Hindi ko manlang alam." Pout ni Kyungsoo sabay patong ng ulo sa dibdib ng binata na nagvibrate bunga ng pag tawa nito. 

"Sorry. masyadong busy. Namiss mo ba ako?" Lambing niya sa nagpapalambing na babae bago yakapin. 

"Oo." Pout ni kyungsoo bago hagkan ang matulis na jawline ng CEO. 

Ilang minuto pa ang lumipas at they stayed that way, caving in sa init ng katawan na sobrang namimiss nila. Jongin pecking at Kyungsoo's head sabay paghigpit sa yakap nito. Miss na miss na din niya ang babaeng nagpapasaya sa kanya, not just in bed but sa entire humanity ni jongin kim. 

"Hey. This is enough I think? May trabaho ka pa at may tatapusin din ako." 

"Ah. no.." Whine ni Kyungsoo at kinatawa ulit ni Jongin.

"Fine. 5 more minutes okay?" And Kyungsoo giggled like a kid, natunaw ang puso ni Jongin. 

Kyungsoo really is full of surprises.

Wala pang five minutes ng may kumatok sa office door ng CEO, Kyungsoo quickly jumped off where she is comfortably seated, Jongin chuckled before pulling Kyungsoo's wrist, pulling her closer to him before finally landing a kiss against her plump lips. 

The kiss did not linger, it's quick and innocent, like a peck. 

"I miss you too." Sabi niya ng maghiwalay ang dalawa at tuluyang pinapasok ang istorbo sa paglalambingan nila. 

"Hey love." At si Luhan yun, may bitbit na lunch box obviously para sa kasintahan. "Oh hi! Kyungsoo right?" She asked the blushing red na kasama ni Jongin. 

"Hello." Bati ni Kyungsoo at tuluyang napatingin sa mala dyosang kasintahan ng lalaking kinakama siya. 

Biglang kumirot ang puso nito, wala siyang laban sa kasintahan ni Jongin, bakit pa ba siya umaasa? Kaya bago pa mapuno ng sakit ang puso, mabilis na nag excuse si Kyungsoo at mabilis na nilisan ang opisina.

 

Maingay na ang buong floor nila Kyungsoo, limang minuto nalang at hayahay, hello weekend na! Nakikipag kwentuhan si Kyungsoo sa kasamahang si Dooyoung ng biglang dumating ang mala prinsesang kasintahan ni Jongin Kim. 

"Hello Kyungsoo, pwede ba kitang imbitahang magdinner?" 

Hello earth, sino ba ang third party na nasa matinong pag iisip para makipag girl bonding sa legal na babae ng kinakama mo? Kyungsoo is about to decline ng magsalita ulit si Luhan.

"I won't take no for an answer so lets go please." pa cute ng babae at sabay hinila na si Kyungsoo paalis ng opisina.

 

\--

 

Isang naka frown at halatang galit at lasing na Jongin Kim ang naabutan nila Chanyeol at Sehun sa isang bar. 

"Pre.." Nag aalalang sambit ni sehun, kamay ay hinihimas ang likuran ng lasing na kaibigan. 

"Oh, kala ko si Soo." Lasing na ngisi ni Jongin sa mukha ng kaibigan, mata ay pungay at halatang pinipigilang makatulog. 

"What happened ba? You ditched work only to get drunk? It's unlikely you." 

"Yeah.. This is unlikely me. Being in love with her and she quit work and now I dont know where to find her." 

"What the fuck are you saying? ofcourse you love her. you've been in love with Luhan all your life." Sabi ng clueless na Sehun at napairap nalang si Chanyeol. "And as if she needed to work pa, eh ang yaman yaman nyo ng parehas eh."

Isa, dalawa, tatlo hanggang sa hindi mabilang ng shots, tumba na ang tatlo, so sehun tulog na habang si Chanyeol ay babad sa telepono, nag ddrunk call ata kay Baekhyun, si Jongin naman, nakatingin din sa telepono, nag dadalawang isip kung tatawagan ang mahal. 

Pero tama ang sinabi ni Chanyeol, kailangan nang magwakas kung ano man ang namamagitan sa kanila ni Kyungsoo dahil anjan si Luhan, si luhan na para sa kanya at upang si Kyungsoo ay hindi lalong masaktan pa. 

Subalit, puso ay nagmamatigas at gustong gawin kung ano sa tingin nito ay tama. Lasing man, ay pinilit no Jongin ang katawan na lisanin ang kinaroroonan. 

 

Lasing subalit heto si Jongin, malungkot at nasasaktan, hindi pa niya kayang isuko si Kyungsoo subalit takot na iwan si Luhan. Mata ay balot ng luha, nagdadalawang isip kung kakatok pa sa pintuan ng dalaga. 

Marahil buhat ng alcohol at pagdurusa, kumatok si Jongin. Isa, dalawa, tatlo at ng makailang beses pa subalit walang sagot na nakuha. Sa sobrang kalasingan ramdam niya ang pagbigat ng ulo at pinatong sa pintuan.

"Soo.. Soo." Pagtawag niya sa kabilang side ng pintuan. 

Ng maramdaman ang pagod at antok sa sobrang pagkatok, biglang naubos ang enerhiya ng binata at napaupo nalang, likod ay naka sandal sa pintuan at umiiyak na. Paulit ulit na tinatawag ang pangalan ng mahal.

"Paalam Jongin." Iyak naman ni Kyungsoo sa kabila, kamay ay hawak ang dibdib na nag uumapaw sa sakit at biyak na biyak na. 

Gusto mang ipaglaban or agawin ni Kyungsoo si Jongin mula kay luhan, hindi niya kaya, hindi siya ganoon kasama. Lalo pa ngayong may anak na ang dalawa.

 

"So, how do you think of my future husband?" Tanong ni luhan after sipping her wine.

"Jongin is, uhm.. He's nice and bagay na bagay kayo." Simpleng sagot ni Kyungsoo kay Luhan with her fakest smile, nasasaktan siya to be honest.

"Jongin? Are you guys that close na first name basis na kayo?" Mapaglarong tanong ni Luhan.

"Ah, no, Ate Baek calls him Jongin all the time kasi-"

"That was a joke Kyungsoo, no need to be defensive."

Awkward na katahimikan maliban sa tunog ng mga kubyertos. 

"I am pregnant." Napatigil sa pagsubo si Kyungsoo sa rebelasyon ng nakakatanda. "I am asking his hand for marriage and is planning to settle down three months from now." Patuloy ng sophisticated na luhan. 

"C-congratulations." Tanging nasagot ni Kyungsoo habang nanginginig sa sakit na dulot ng nalaman. Ngayon, dahil sa pagbubuntis ni luhan nawala ang chance ni kyungsoo na mahalin din pabalik ni Jongin.

"And I want you nowhere near him. I knew that you're fucking behind my back and as a woman, I came to talk to you, trying to be civil. So please Kyungsoo, I want you to resign and walk away from Jongin's life. For your own safety."

"But-"

"You're just good sex after all." 

And with Luhan's final sentence, feeling ni kyungsoo binuhusan siya ng kumukulong mantika. mahapdi, masakit, hindi sa balat ngunit sa puso niya. Luhan is right, amazing sex lang naman ang habol sa kanya ni Jongin diba?

 

\--

 

Nakangiting nagiikot si Jongin sa animal shelter na iniisponsoran niya, gusto niya kasing dagdagan ang kaibigan ng tatlong alagang puppy kaya eto siya, naghahanap ng bagong baby na maiuuwi habang nakasunod ang dalawang volunteer na nag aassist sa 32 years old na CEO. 

Ang cute kasi, sinong mag aakala na ang CEO na halatang nambabalibag sa kama eh soft din pala, mahilig sa tuta kaya plus 100 points sa soft side nito. 

Ng tumapat ang nasabing CEO sa kulungan ng isang black toy poodle, ang ngiti niya ay lalong humaba, nakita na niya sa wakas ang hinahanap, naramdaman niya ang lukso ng dugo ika nga. Malakas kasi ang puppy radar ni Jongin Kim.

"Aaaaaah! Meokmol!" Sigaw ng isang batang lalaki palapit sa kulungan ng nasabing Poodle bago pa makapagsalita ang CEO. "namiss kita, namiss mo din ba si Taeoh?" Napaupo nalang sa sahig si Jongin, lumevel sa taas ng bata habang nakatitig dito, nag smile din ang matanda ng makita ang pout ng bata.

"Namiss ka din daw niya." Panghihimasok ni Jongin habang nira-ruffle ang malambot na buhok ng bata, naalala niya sa bata ang kabataan niya, hindi dahil sa pareho silang mahilig sa tuta or parehas na madaldal dahil sa parehas sila ng itsura. 

Yes. Batid ni Jongin na ganitong ganito din ang itsura niya nung kabataan niya and he finds their resemblance eerie. 

"Alam ko po!" Pagmamayabang sabay irap ni Taeoh kay Jongin na napatawa nalang. "Sabi po ni mama don't talk to strangers kaya po wag niyo na po akong kausapin kasi baka pagalitan niya ako, ayoko po na sad si mama kasi pag naka smile po siya ang ganda ganda po ng mama ko. Siya ang pinakamaganda sa lahat!" At tuluyang napahalakhak si Jongin sa makwentong bata. 

"Siguro laging naka smile ang mama mo, kasi ang gwapo mo din." 

"Opo kapag umaga hanggang gabi nakatawa siya. Pero po pag matutulog na lagi ko siyang nakikitang umiiyak kaya lagi ko po siyang hina-hug at kinikiss sa gabi. Kahit na nga po big boy na si Taeoh ay kay mama padin ako natutulog kasi ayaw ko siyang sad." Pout ni Taeoh ulit.

"Taeoh!" 

"Mama! Hindi ko po siya kinausap sumagot lang po ako sa kanya!" Napatawa pa ng malakas si Jongin ng makitang taranta ang madaldal na bata. 

"Hay ikaw talaga, tinakot mo ako andito ka lang pala kay meokmol." Malambing na ngiti ng mama nito sabay check sa likod ng anak kung basa na ba or ano.

"Mama big boy na po ako, wag na po kayong magalit." Pout ulit niya habang hinihimas ang pulang cheeks ng nanay. 

"S-soo…….." Gulat na tanong ni Jongin ng magtapat ang mata nila ng mama ni Taeoh.

 

Masayang kumakain si Taeoh ng strawberry flavoured ice cream nito habang ang mama at ang nakilalang binata ay awkward na nagpapalitan ng tingin or ngiti. Tahimik lang ang mesa nila maliban sa frequent na pagsasalita ng bata. 

"Ilang taon na siya?" 

"kaka three lang, January 13." Simpleng sagot ni Kyungsoo habang parehas silang nakatitig sa bata. 

"Three. hmmm." Tango ni jongin sabay kain ng ice cream niya. "In between pa ng birthdays natin." Lumaki ang mata ni Kyungsoo, never nyang nalaman ang birthday ng binata kasi they never came across that topic, mas shocking pa eh alam ni jongin ang birthday niya. 

"You're January din? 14?" 

"Yes." 

"Sorry, hindi ko alam." At parang batang nagmaktol si Kyungsoo. Hindi namataan ang pagtulo ng ice cream ni taeoh sa damit kaya si Jongin nalang ang nag linis sa bata habang nakangiti. 

"Tito Jongin kamukha mo po ang daddy ko." At tumigil ang lahat. Like tumigil talaga, literally. Nakalimutan na ata ni Kyungsoong huminga at ganun din ang CEO. 

"Taeoh, just eat your ice cream okay?" Pag iibang topic ni Kyungsoo.

"talaga taeoh?"

"Opo! but his hair is brown not black so you cant be him." Napatingin si Jongin sa namumutlang Kyungsoo at napataas ng kilay. 

"Hmmm."

"Nak, tapos ka na? uwi na tayo? tara? magluluto pa si mama ng dinner natin." 

"Can tito jongin join us? I have to brag my robot toys sa kanya."

"But tito jongin has work."

"No, I can clear my schedule and play with him, besides I love toy robots din." Napaclap nalang si taeoh sa saya habang si Jongin naka smirk na binuhat si Taeoh at nakatingin sa babaeng nakatulala na. 

 

Abalang naghahanda si Kyungsoo ng ingredients sa ilulutong chicken soup at fried chicken (favorite kasi ni jongin yun. ayaw niyang magpa impress kaya wala lang, hindi niya sinadyang iluto ang paborito nito) habang ang dalawang lalaki ay parang batang nagbabangayan kung paano iaassemble ang bagong robot na birthday gift daw ni Baekhyun sa bata. 

Napabuntong hininga lang si Kyungsoo at napaisip na magtatay talaga sila- Yes, Jongin Kim, the only man na naka sex ni Kyungsoo Do ay ang no doubt tatay ng bata. Napailing siya at medyo napa talon ng may maramdamang dalawang kamay na humawak sa balakang nito. 

"Soo, can I ask you something?" At dahil sa maiinit na palad ni Jongin Kim, nawala na ata sa katinuan si Kyungsoo Do at napatango nalang. "Who is he? His father?"

"Just someone." Sagot niya before swallowing a lump of lie and denial pabalik sa throat nito. 

"I need a name." Bulong ni Jongin, napahigpit ng kapit sa kutsilyo si Kyungsoo ng dumampi ang makapal na labi ni jongin sa balat ng leeg niya. 

"You don't need to know everything Jongin and please, can you stop!" She said in a high pitch voice, making Taeoh looks into their direction. "I walked away from you kasi I don't want to be a homewrecker kaya please don't drag me back to that hell again!" She cried na. Mabilis na nataranta si Jongin at inikot ang babae for her to face him. Taeoh quickly run to his mom, worried showing on his cherub looking face.

"Soo, hey. Calm down." Jongin pleads in a calm tone. It pain his heart seeing her like this, sad. 

"Mama!" Worried na sabi ni Taeoh at yumakap sa binti ng nanay.

"Why do we have to meet again like this?" Patuloy niya sa pagiyak at niyakap nalang siya ni Jongin. "Ayoko sirain ang buhay ng anak mo, ayokong lumaki siya na walang tatay Jongin that's why I left pero hindi ko alam buntis din pala ako."

"What do you mean? Taeoh is my son? is that it?" Napatingin si Jongin sa batang lalaki at nag blink ng nakita ang panlilisik ng mata ng bata. 

"I knew Luhan is pregnant with your kid Jongin. I knew." Iyak niya ng paulit ulit, at niyakap lang siya ni Jongin ng mahigpit, kasing higpit ng pinangarap niyang pagyakap 3 years ago.

"Ssssh, tahan na." Bulong ni Jongin tsaka dinala ang bata at si Kyungsoo sa couch para patahanin. "Taeoh, can you stop crying for mommy?" Umiling si Taeoh at nagmatigas.

"You're a bad man Uncle Jongin, you make my mommy sad!" 

"I'm sorry little kid but I'm your daddy so you don't have a choice but to comply to what I said."

"No! You're bad!" Galit na sabi ni Taeoh sabay suntok sa malalaking biceps ng binata. No choice si Jongin at deadmahin nalang muna ang bata at mas pagtuunang pansin ang pinakamamahal, not that he does not love his bratty kid pero Kyungsoo comes first as of now. 

"Soo, stop na. I'm sorry okay but Luhan was never pregnant with my kid. No wedding happened and I'm totally single kung yan ang ikinatatakot mo." Napatigil si Kyungsoo at tinaas ang namamagang mata para makita kung totoo ba ang sinasabi ni jongin. "I swear! When you left, I am not me any longer. That's why I ended it. I only wanted you, not just in my bed but also in my life." 

"We never did it on your bed." Pout ni Kyungsoo para magpalambing, napatawa naman si Jongin kasi batid na niya ang pag amo ni Kyungsoo. 

"We can now. Just move in with me, marry me and so we can give Taeoh little siblings." Panghaharot niya. sabay peck sa nakangusong labi ng dalaga.

"But unlike the past me, hard to get na ako ngayon kaya paghirapan mo muna ako Jongin Kim. Ligawan mo naman ako ng maramdaman ko naman yun." Nguso niya ulit tapos itong Jongin Kim tawa ng tawa mukhang masaya talaga. hay. 

"Oo ba. I'll make ligaw kahit puti na buhok natin pareho."

"Conyo mo." Irap ni Kyungsoo. At hindi na din nagpaligoy ligoy pa si Jongin. Miss na miss na niya ang babae kaya sinunggaban na niya, kaya binuhat niya ang dalaga at pinaupo sa lap niya (just like before and always) sabay nguso sa bata.

"Taeoh, can you call tita baek to comeover? and please call her sa room." Tumango si taeoh, at kumaripas ng takbo sa kwarto bit bit ang cellphone ng nanay niya. 

Napatawa si jongin ng tuluyang mawala si Taeoh sa sala at dahan dahang hinalikan ang babae, banayad lang ito, mariin, inosente at matamis. Gustuhin man niyang kantutin ito sa sofa eh hindi pwede kasi nandyan ang baby nila na bratty pa sa tatay. 

"Miss na miss kita Soo." Bulong niya habang naghahalikan. 

At ang akalang natapos na pagmamahalan ay magsisimula pa lamang.

"Yuck eeew! Jongin!" Pagmamaldito ni Taeoh ng madatnan ang nanay at tatay na naghahalikan.


End file.
